


Snowfall

by OriginofChaos



Series: AUs [7]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: A story about a lost wallet.





	

It was already late evening. I was walking down the street, trying to wrap myself up in my winter coat. Cold wind was blowing spiky snowflakes under the collar right on the naked skin of my neck. It was a big mistake to forget a scarf. A very big mistake. And why doesn’t our universe make such things as the TARDIS or apparition possible? Even a simple teleportation would do. But no, I had to make the way to my temporary home only using my legs and a power of swearing.  
Why did I even think that a business trip to New York in the end of November would be a good idea? I reckon I should have left the opportunity to Dave. Yes, the trip would promote me on the career ladder, but, I’d rather stayed at home, enjoying the warmth of Californian winter sun. The wind blew stronger, as if it was agree with be. A curse slipped from my lips.  
A sudden pain in my shoulder, and I felt that some force turned me. I tore my eyes off the ground to see a silhouette of a man. I threw quick and quiet ‘sorry’ and headed forwards. I didn’t intend to stop when a sweet relief of welcoming warmth was so close. I think he shouted something to me, but I didn’t hear. I didn’t hear anything - I was too busy making my body heat itself up.  
When I was ready to give up, lie down on fresh snow and die, I saw a familiar door and sighed with relief. I finally was near my motel. I rushed to it, and tried to open the door with a key. It was a hard task; my hands were frozen, even though I kept them in the pockets. Two clicks to go… One… And here I am. I entered my temporary home and shut the door. Amazing feeling of warmth crawling down my skin made me close my eyes in bliss and smile. I don’t know how long I stood like that. It might be a couple of seconds or hours but I didn’t care. All I cared was a relief. I sighed deeply and glanced on a thermometer hanging on the other side of the window. It showed 25 degrees Fahrenheit. I stared blankly on it, trying to understand why it felt so cold and concluded that the wind was to blame.  
I took my shoes off and reached a pocket on my coat to take my wallet out of it. A wave of cold ran through me. The wallet wasn’t there. I was in the middle of nowhere without money. And I needed to survive here for another two weeks. It must have fallen out when I collided with that guy. I suppose I should give up my terrible habit of keeping my wallet in my pockets. And it was high time to start. I sighed and sat on the floor. There was no point in going searching - someone might already took it or the snow already hid it until spring. Great, very great.  
A sudden knock pulled me out of the swamp of my heavy thoughts. Wondering who could it be at that time, I stood up and went to door.  
“Who’s that?”  
“A wallet.”  
I opened the door without thinking, which was very strange for me. There was a guy who was smiling broadly. He was holding my wallet.  
“Is this thing yours?” he asked. I nodded and took it.  
“Thank you, but how did you find me?”  
“You’ve lost it when you crashed into me. I tried to call you but you didn’t hear, so I decided to follow you. And here I am.”  
“Thank you… Maybe you want a cup of tea?”  
I surprised when I heard myself saying this. It wasn’t in my behavior at all.  
“Yes, sure, why not,” the guy’s smile became broader.  
I let him in and finally took my coat off. My body instantly responded with shiver. I shook my arms to get rid of tension and headed to kitchen.  
“Come in,” I said to the guy. “What kind of tea do you prefer? I have black and green one.”  
“Black would be good, thanks,” he said. I put the kettle on and went to the small living room which was my bedroom at the same time. He was sitting on the couch in front of my bed. When he noticed me, he smiled.  
“So, what’s your name?” he asked me. I realised that he was a complete stranger to me, yet I invited him in.  
“Uh, Anthony,” I responded. “What’s yours?”  
“Ian.”  
“Great name.”  
“I know, right?” he grinned. I caught myself thinking that I trust this guy. No idea why. It was strange - since I’m a bit paranoid, usually it takes years to trust anyone. But not in this case. It felt like we know each other for centuries. I heard the kettle clicked.  
“Wait a minute, I’ll go make some tea.”  
Some time later two cups with tea were on the coffee table, and I landed on the couch. Ian took his cup and made a little sip.  
“So, where are you from?” he asked.  
“How did you know I’m not from here?” I asked back, surprised.  
“Easy,” he smirked. “It’s warm outside but it looked like you were freezing to death. So?”  
“From Sacramento,” I answered.  
“Cool! I was raised there!” he grinned. “It was so long ago…”  
“Oh, so you’re not from here?”  
“Are you the Captain Obvious?” he laughed. “No, I’m not. But I live here for a long time, I moved here when I was on the 11th grade.”  
“And you’re-”  
“- twenty nine.”  
He was reminding me of someone I knew once. Maybe that’s why I trusted him. And we even talked to each other as if we were friends already. We talked so long and I never wanted our conversation to stop. But as I glanced on the watch hanging on the wall, I noticed that it was already midnight.  
“It’s 12 a.m.,” I told him. “I think it’ll be better if you stay here.”  
“You think so?” he laughed. “Don’t you think that it’s a little bit strange to invite someone you just met to stay the night?”  
“Well, kind of, but it’s too late, and I think the wind became stronger. And for some reason I think you won’t murder me.”  
He chuckled.  
“Okay, you persuaded me. I’ll sleep on couch, right?”  
“Sorry, but I won’t share my bed with you.”  
It happened that I spent all my spare time on my business trip with Ian. The bond between us which was created when he returned my wallet became stronger. We were already like best friends, and that slightly scared me. I’ve never made a friend so fast. And the fact that this would only last for two weeks wasn’t encouraging. To be fair, we spent those days really good. He showed me the city, we played laser tag, and when the weather was terrible, we just went to my or his place and had long conversations or played video games.  
The last day of my trip came so unexpectedly. I felt sad because I knew we would never see each other again. Yes, we could be in touch with each other, thanks to the internet, but it wasn’t enough. That evening we decided to stay at my place. It differed from other evenings we spent together. We didn’t talk much, but it wasn’t the awkward silence. It was mourning of our quick but strong friendship.  
“You know,” I said out of the blue and made Ian shiver. “I can’t stop thinking that you remind me someone.”  
“Yeah?” he looked at me. “And who’s that?”  
“My school friend,” I sighed. The memories about him rushed into my head.  
“Tell me about him,” Ian asked.  
“Well…” I tried to gather my thoughts. “We were friends from the sixth grade and we spent almost all time together. He was my bestest friend of all time. But he left school after the tenth grade, and we never got in touch since then. I wish he didn’t left. I still miss him, and I haven’t said so much I had to…”  
“It sounds like you were in love with him,” he chuckled.  
“I did.”  
“Oh…”  
Ian clearly didn’t expect the answer like that. It would be funny for me, but I wasn’t in a mood to laugh. I sighed.  
“He never knew that and, you know, I think I’d have never told him if I’d had a chance.”  
“Don’t you think that it’s unfair?”  
I heard sadness in his voice. It was so strange to hear that after all the time we spent.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean…” he lay down and stared at the ceiling. “I think he deserved to know that he was loved.”  
“Maybe, but… I don’t think we would be friends after that. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. And… I don’t know if I could make him happy. Either way, I’ll never know what would happen if I’d had enough courage back then.”  
“Are you happy now?”  
“I… Don’t know…”  
I pondered. Was I actually happy? Yes, I had a good job with great salary, but it wasn’t the job I loved. And it was years since I dated anyone last time. At least, I had friends. Although they never were as close to me as my classmate, I was happy to be around them. My existence was far from miserable and pathetic. But it wasn’t happy either. Maybe...  
“I think, I don’t know what happiness feels like,” I said. My heart became as heavy as a rock, I could literally feel it. Suddenly I found that it was hard to breathe.  
Ian didn’t say anything. He just got up, went to me and hugged. I buried my face in his neck and sighed. It was the kind of hug I needed but couldn’t get. We were sitting like that, in silence, just enjoying the presence of each other.  
“I think I’ll miss you just like I miss my classmate,” I managed to say. “You’re so close to me just like he was, and it’s been only two weeks… That’s so weird. Maybe the thing that you remind me of him is the reason… I don’t know. I wish we lived closer to each other...”  
“Me too,” he stroked my hair. For some reason I didn’t find it strange, I even liked it. Suddenly I felt guilty.  
“Ian, I’m sorry,” I said quietly. “I feel like I’m using you as a substitution, and that is not fair.”  
“I’m okay with that,” he replied. “I can see it makes you happy, so why not.”  
“You’re a masochist,” I chuckled.  
“If you say so,” he smiled and… kissed me. And it felt so damn right. There wasn’t anything strange for me, it was just me and him.  
“What was that for?” I whispered when he let my lips go.  
“It felt like it was the right moment.”  
And he was right, he was so right. It was the right moment. Now or never. And now I didn’t want to regret about a missed opportunity. Everything was right. Kisses. Touches. Bites. Moans. Every single thing.  
We were lying beside each other on my narrow bed which clearly wasn’t designed for two. My throat was a bit sore, and muscles were in pain, but I was happy it happened. I opened my eyes to see Ian looking at me and grinning. I smiled back and hugged him tighter.  
“If I was told two weeks ago that I’d be happy to have sex with a guy I basically just met, I’d punched them right in their face,” I chuckled.  
“Same here,” Ian laughed. “I’m so happy you’ve lost your wallet.”  
“And I’m happy that you found it.”  
“And I think that the idea with flies and gas mask for that Ecology class was awesome.”  
“Huh? I never told you that story, how did you know?”  
Ian looked at me, grinning, and patted my hair.  
“And, you know, back then I loved you too. I’m sorry that I left you, but I had to. And now, when I found you and knew my feelings were mutual, I’m not gonna let you go any more.”  
“Ian?!”  
So it was not just Ian, it was my Ian…  
“Finally, I started thinking that you’d never recognise me,” he laughed.  
“Couldn’t you just tell me that it was you?”  
“Nah, I wanted to know how long would it take for you to remember me.”  
“Asshole,” I pushed him playfully. “You never changed.”  
“I know, right?”  
I smiled and looked at the window. The snow was falling down in large, fluffy flakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy winter everyone!


End file.
